Problem: To get to school each morning, Kevin takes a horse 2.24 miles and a car 1.73 miles. In total, the journey takes 38.2 minutes. How many miles is Kevin's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on car = total distance. ${2}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ Kevin travels 3.97 miles in total.